


Finger Painting

by Abuela_Consuela



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Clarke being an artist, F/M, Finger Painting, Fluff, Kane is so done, Miller knows what's up, and Bellamy just being lazy, they're that really annoyingly cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abuela_Consuela/pseuds/Abuela_Consuela
Summary: Clarke wants to try out her new paints on Bellamy. But Bellamy has other ideas.





	

     On days like these, Bellamy would give the world just to stay in bed. Rain rumbled against his tin roof, echoing throughout the stillness early mornings bring. The dark thunder clouds rolled over Arkadia for days made it hard to do anything, much less go on patrol. Bellamy hated late fall with a burning passion. The abundant colorful leaves that had boarded around the settlement had fallen, turning mushy and stuck to his shoes. The cold made his skin dry, and it wouldn't stop raining. Whenever he grumbled about the never ending downpour, Clarke would laugh and call him a grumpy old man, a nickname that stuck just as well as Princess.

  
      Laying in on his bed, Bellamy shivered at the coldness he was much more willing to endure that crept against his forearm.  
    "Stop moving. You're messing it up." Clarke elbowed him lightly in the ribs. Dipping her finger in a little clay jar that laid near the edge of the mattress, she brushed the blue paint back against his forearm, adding to her masterpiece she had been making for the past hours.

  
      Closing his eyes, he pressed a firm smile on her blonde mane, memorizing the way her fingers shot electricity on him. Tightening his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to his chest, tangling her legs between his. "I didn't know being a canvas would be such hard work." he murmured against her ear, letting his teeth graze against her, smirking as her body shivered against him. "C'mon Bell, I'm almost done," she said, trying not to notice his calloused hands caressing her naked waist underneath the sheets and his warm breath against the nape of her neck. "That's what you said two hours ago." He mumbled, letting his lips brush against her ear. Moaning quietly against his touch she arched her neck back, encouraging him to leave a trail feather light kisses to her jawline. "Van Gogh takes time," voice cracking as he sucked gently on that part of her neck, "you're gonna to spill the paint everywhere Bellamy."

  
     "Ugh, the paint." He grumbled against her, his light stubble making her squirm as she tried not to laugh. The paints (which he despised at the moment) had been a gift he'd gotten her a couple weeks ago when he came back from Luna's Oil Rig. Those tiny twelve jars had cost him a fortune, but look on her face made it worth everything and more. She had been itching to use them, but with Arkadia getting ready for winter, she never had time with working in the clinic and the both of them being asked to join the council. Finally this morning, after laying in bed with only soft words spoken and lazy kisses, she grabbed the little clay jars under Bellamy's bed and began her work, ignoring the chuckles that lingered in her ear as she curled up beside him and painted a replica of The Starry Sky.

  
     "I thought you were going to paint me like one of your French girls, Clarke."

  
     "I mean you're name is French, so you're already like a third of the way there." Clarke smirks to herself, dabbing her finger in her blue paint.

  
     "Really," Bellamy turned Clarke over with a squeak, pressing his lips against hers. Deepening the kiss, his tongues traces the outline of her mouth before dancing with hers, a soft moan erupted from Clarke. Her hands trailed up his naked body to his hair, raking through his black hair that was shorter now. He noticed she was sad to see his inky locks go that used curled on his forehead, but it was nice to see it was still long enough for her to pull at when she screamed his name. Lost in their world, Bellamy snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer when, "BELLAMY LET ME GO!"

  
     Ripping himself away from her, Bellamy eyes raked over her, trying to see if he hurt her in anyway. Finally his eyes stopped at her lower back, wet paint from his forearm smeared all over her in a beautiful mess. A burst of laughter ringed out of Clarke, falling back on the bed as she guffawed at him.  "Clarke, your back is a mess." He tried and failed to say without laughing, bringing his fist up to cover his smile.

  
     "My back? Bellamy you should see your hair!" Clarke kept laughing, tears running down her eyes. Bring his hand up to his hair, his fingers brushed against a gooey substance that plastered into his hair. Looking down at his fingers, they were covered with blue and green paint from her painting. Catching his eye, he saw trails of paint left by her fingers all over his chest and biceps, only imagining how bad his face must look. Sighing in annoyance, Bellamy glared at his girlfriend who was still clutching her sides in laughter. Cocking his eyebrow, Bellamy's fingers dipped into her paint that somehow still remained on his bed and smirked back at her like a tiger stalking its prey.

  
     "Oh no," glancing at the paint in his hands, Clarke backed away to the edge of the bed and grabbed a pillow for a shield to defend her from what Bellamy had in mind. "Bellamy don't you dare."

  
     "Come here and make me." He smirked as he pounced on her, shrieks of laughter dying into moans.

 

 

     "God, where is he?" Kane looked at his watch again for the 7 time in the past 10 minutes. Miller, yawning, sat on the rover with his beanie low, holding a gun to prop him up so he didn't fall asleep. "God why do we even do morning patrols?" He yawned again, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

  
     "I swear when- Bellamy!" Kane's voice boomed as he saw the dark skinned man ran towards them, snagging his weathered jacket on.

  
     "Sorry, sorry sorry!" He huffed as he approached the rover. "I overslept and than I had to take a shower..." Miller raised his eyebrow at him, noticing his sex crazed hair and flushed skin and knowing damn well what he was doing. Kane pinched the bridge of his nose as Bellamy rambled on "Listen, listen, listen. I don't care. Just get in the rover. God, Indra's gonna kill me." Sighing in relief, Bellamy swung the door open and stepped into the rover, avoiding Millers smirk.

  
     "Oh and Bellamy? You got some paint in your hair."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Nela and this is my first fic ever! You can follow me on tumblr at platoniceyefucking. Please leave comments or kudos I really appreciate it and thanks for reading!


End file.
